Shaking your heart
shaking your heart is the first episode of the first season and the first episode overall of the IDOLiSH7 anime adaptation being produced by TROYCA. This episode was screened in advance on November 2, 2017 in Japan. After the live screening, the first and second episode were being broadcast for free on November 3, 2017 at 12:00 (JST). However the official air date of the episode was on January 1, 2018. __TOC__ Overview Takanashi Tsumugi is tasked with managing Takanashi Productions' newest idol group, IDOLiSH7. After meeting the seven candidates, she's instructed to hold an audition and reject four of them. How will she decide who to keep and who to cut? Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Game and Anime Differences Chapter 1: Formation! IDOLISH7 *Tsumugi Takanashi has a voice. Within the game story, there's no voicing for Tsumugi. Part 1: New Manager! *Banri says "It’s the temporary name for the idol group. Can’t you feel our production company’s expectations?" when Tsumugi questions the name. *After the part where Banri calls out to Yamato on who's winning, Tsumugi asks who he is, to which Banri tells her that since he's oldest out all of them they had him be referee. Which lead Yamato to answer, "I thought being a referee’d be easy, but in a game with these guys, one body isn’t enough." *Iori tosses the ball to Riku within the game story. Yamato is the one who tosses the ball to Riku in the anime. Both lead to the same result where he doesn't catch it. Part 2: Seven Eggs *There was a whole part dedicated to the basketball game, but that was all taken out of the anime. *Nagi says "Riku, shoot!" within the game. He says "Riku, back!" in the anime. Part 3: Conclusion of the Fierce Fight * When Mitsuki and Tamaki ask for an overtime, Yamato says "I can’t keep up with you any longer." In the anime he sighs. * Banri asks if Riku is ok, in the anime Sogo is the one who asks. * Tsumugi introduces herself here and everyone else introduces themselves as well, this was not in the game story! Part 4: The First Trial *Otoharu doesn't mention TRIGGER in the game story. Rather he says "And the Three Musketeers give off a better image than the seven dwarves. Well then, I trust you to take care of it." Part 5: An Undecidable Audition *This entire part was dedicated to the audition, however that was all taken out. *So in the middle of the part, they added a side story, specifically Respective Feelings. There are no changes in the side story, besides everyone's thoughts which have some slight spoilers in them. Part 6: Birth of IDOLiSH7 *Tsumugi doesn't explain everyone's talents as the audition was shown in the story. *After Tsumugi says seven samurais are cooler than three little pigs, Otoharu says "You have a grudge against me for calling them dwarves, I see.", this was not included in the anime. *In the game, Tsumugi and Otoharu say an old saying that comes from an old Chinese story. "獅子は我が子を千尋の谷に落とす", which translate to "The lion drops its own child into a bottomless ravine." The moral of the story seems to be how we sometimes need to see ourselves in danger in order to learn and grow This was all taken out. **Otoharu: There are some things you don’t understand without standing on the edge of a cliff. **Tsumugi: And they also say that a lion pushes its own cute cub off a cliff, after all. *Otoharu also says "Oh, right. Think of a cool group name. I feel sorry for them with something like Kaiseki Bentou (temp)" after saying the red rice line. *More lines were taken out of the anime. **Nagi: Fantastic! We were able to get by without sharpening our swords. **Tamaki: That’s the yakuza. *In the game story, Tsumugi is the only one who stays up and comes up with the name for the group. In the anime they all stay up and come up with the name. Category:Anime episodes